The Black Knights Initiative
by Lycosyncer
Summary: There came a day unlike any other where Earth's mightiest defenders found themselves united against a common threat. They take on foes that no single powerful individual could ever handle on their own. On that day, the Black Knights were born…


**Summary: **There came a day unlike any other where Earth's mightiest defenders found themselves united against a common threat. They take on foes that no single powerful individual could ever handle on their own. On that day, the Black Knights were born…

**Author's Notes: **As you may have guessed, this is strongly influenced and inspired by **Marvel's The Avengers** which is directed by the brilliant Joss Whedon and ever since seeing that epic superhero film and has now become one of my personal favorite movies of all time, I always wonder if someone would ever take the challenge of making a massive anime crossover of that huge magnitude and the closest I have seen that is in Kanius's brilliant YuYuGiDigiMoon saga and if you hadn't checked it out, do so, it's awesome!

With that in mind, my intention with this is for it to become a massive anime crossover so do expect a lot of cameos that may or may not result into either ascended extras, promoted to main characters, etc. Also, this is a MAJOR alternate universe title where you will see characters in some places where they aren't suppose to be and certain events have been changed in order to fit with the story so once again, do expect a lot of changes to certain things but I will try to stay true to the characters as best as I could.

Anyways, this is my first fanfiction so please do be considerate since I am only a beginner and constructive criticism is always welcome but please, no flames!

**Universal Disclaimer: **Since there will be a lot of anime/manga titles popping up throughout this series and it would be huge and a time consumer if I list them all, I will make this short and definitely say that I do not own any of those titles and the elements from the Marvel Cinematic Universe that are still here like S.H.I.E.L.D., the Chitauri, the Tesseract, and possibly other important items like the Infinity Gauntlet/Infinity Gems all belong to Marvel and I make no bones about it.

On a final note, sit back, relax and enjoy! Plus, do read the bottom Author's Notes for more info!

xxxxxxxxx

**The Black Knights Initiative:**

**Phase One: Heroes Assemble**

**Prologue: The Day a New War Begins…**

xxxxxxxxx**  
**

In the unknown vastness of space undetected by human technology, lies a vastly huge indescribable asteroid fortress filled with many unknown alien hieroglyphs engraved onto them while standing at the top lies a big throne with one sitting on it while the other figure stands besides the throne while looking down the long stone stairwell seeing another person in the far distance.

"The Tesseract: a small simple object that despite looking like nothing more than a rather uninteresting trinket at first glance, it is something that holds unimaginable power." said the menacing alien voice whose face is hidden in dark robes along with the fact that his eyes are covered in a blindfold and from what has been seen of the figure's body is that he is wearing silver armor under the dark cloak and is carrying a bright glowing crystal ball. The dark alien figure levitates down the rocky stairs and meets the lone figure that is revealed to be in a white haori with the Japanese kanji for five on his back with a sheathed katana by his side looking rather calm and neutral but deep down, he is secretly angry at the figure walking down towards him.

"The Shikon no Tama, the Philosopher's Stone, and the Hogyoku are the best examples of what the humans and recently, those Soul Reapers on planet Earth has named it without ever knowing the true potential that the Tesseract truly brings. Your name is Sousuke Aizen, is it not? Why do you look so distressed? Usually, you would have kept your composure but I can see through that exterior of yours and what you have discovered has some rather...surprising results that even you didn't foresee coming." the alien figure chuckled in amusement while Aizen's eyes narrowed against the alien coming towards him.

_xxxxxxxxx**  
**_

_**Flashback…**_

It's been a week since Aizen, Gin, and Tosen made their defection from Soul Society and allied themselves with the locals of Hueco Mundo and now deep underground in the dungeons of Los Noches, the traitorous trio look at the famous object of what they have been seeking after all of their years scheming for: the Hogyoku and now it is in a safely secured in their position and are now going into some experimentation over the fabled object but one of them express some doubts. Gin and Aizen are now having a minor argument over .

"So, you sure that Urahara isn't playing some sort of prank on us with this little thing? To think that he hid that little thing inside Rukia-chan's Gigai this entire time and knew what you were planning to do once when you finally expose the real you, I would have thought that he would have some sort of few contingency plans in mind to stop you from retrieving this little weird glass ball." Gin said in a snide remark.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gin. Something as complex and difficult to destroy as the Hogyoku cannot be easily replicated or even faked." Aizen rebutted.

"Hey now don't get so easily agitated, that's not in your character. I was only just stating the big what if and what could possibly go wrong is all." Gin chuckled amusingly.

"Just to humor your curiosity, would it make you feel any better if I let you go and let yourself loose on it?" Aizen said rhetorically while looking at Gin while he humorously gives him the nod of approval while Tosen on the hand, looked rather neutral signaling Aizen that he doesn't care about this minor quibble and just wants it done and over with.

With Aizen's approval to continue, Gin stood in front of the Hogyoku with his favorite Zanpakuto now drawn from its sheath and has now gotten the Hogyoku in his sights.

"Shoot 'em dead, Shinso!" the former 3rd squad captain declared as he watches the power of his Zanpakuto flash straight through to the chamber holding the Hogyoku in place and then see the container holding thing explode into many pieces of debris and out of the rubble, the Hogyoku still stood unharmed.

"Satisfied now? Now I need to go get a new container built again and you already know how our resources are rather limited." Aizen bragged before he and the others heard a loud unusual crack filling the air and when they came closer to the debris surrounding the fabled object, the cracks on its spherical body starts to expand and expand all over the body before it starts glowing and exploding into white and shattered glass.

Being Gin, he just looked amused at the small spectacle of seeing the object they've been working most of their lives trying to get is now all for nothing while Tosen just stood with his mouth slightly gaping over what he has seen but their reactions are nothing compared to how Aizen was feeling.

Despite that Aizen managed to look rather calm at first glance but if one were to look closer, his fists were clenching and shaking just slightly and internally, he was rather furious at the fact that he couldn't believe that the formerly stable Hogyoku has been destroyed by something that should not be able to be possible to destroy in the first place and thought that it was suppose to be invincible and be the one thing that blurs the lines between Soul Reapers and Hollows and now, it's gone with many questions going through his head.

"_This was not supposed to happen! I calculated many possible mistakes that could have happened but there is no way that Urahara would have enough time in making a good replica in between his exile to the world of the living and giving Kuchiki her Gigai with this counterfeit. Damn you, Kisuke Urahara!"_

Just when Aizen is about to speak about the matter, what happened next was also a bit surprising in which he is all of a sudden engulfed in blue smoke and then a bright flash of light engulfed his body and disappeared leaving Gin and Tosen all alone without the chance to comprehend what has happened.

_**End Flashback…**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**  
**_

"Yes, the revelation that the Hogyoku I had in my possession is nothing more than a convincing fake imitation. I admit that the fake did put a major damper on my plans but it doesn't matter now. I will find the real Hogyoku and I will fulfill my ambition by any means necessary. Now, why am I here in the middle of what appears to be outer space speaking to a rather...unusual fellow like you and… whoever it is at the top of that mountain? What do you want with me?" Aizen said gritting his teeth at first before he questioned the figure.

"My master has taken an interest in you ever since your day of betrayal and would like to see if you have what it takes to follow through with your ambitions and for that, you passed with flying colors. You can thank him for your travel expenses because it is highly unusual for him to ever take on new clients and meeting them personally." The alien figure said in a darkly humorous tone.

"As for the other answer you seek, I foresee in my crystal ball that it is not your former allies that has the real object you seek, but it is in the hands of those puny normal humans wishing to study and possibly harness its power for themselves and now, I sense it has awakened." The alien figure said while showing Aizen his crystal ball of where the real Hogyoku is located and the location is rather unsurprising to him if he remembers what type of humans would work on something like this.

"So the location of the real Hogyoku isn't in Karakura Town at all and is instead in some-place like-'Aizen spoke in surprise.

"Yes, do you happen to have a problem going outside of Japan to retrieve it? Are you feeling homesick perhaps?" the alien figure snidely replied while the glowing crystal ball in his hand disappeared with a wave of his hand and replaced it with a golden spear in its place.

"If we make a deal, once when you retrieve the Tesseract for us, we will give you everything you need as long as you don't interfere with my master's plans we will gladly leave you alone. As an additional bonus, we will lend you our Chitauri soldiers to help you as well. As what the humans would say, 'you scratch our back, we'll scratch yours'. Do we have ourselves a deal?" the alien figure offered while holding his hand up to Aizen to shake.

Aizen looks rather hesitant at the alien figure he only just met but then thought of all of the possible outcomes of what would happen if he did accept the deal and the outcome of what would happen if he didn't accept the deal and decided that it would be beneficial to him to have these rather abnormal alien beings by his side and help him with his own plans until their usefulness to him expires.

"_I don't see a problem in wanting to gather new allies to my cause but I still don't exactly know what their true motivation for this alliance is all about. I guess I'll just play along with them and see where this leads_." Aizen thought while he smirks and decides to give his hand to the alien figure to shake to seal the deal.

"Very well, take this staff and it will help you along with your journey to retrieve the Tesseract and take your allies with you if you must. I will make you and your allies visible to these humans in order to get our message across." The alien figure spoke in a firm voice while giving Aizen the spear and what he saw is a rather abnormal spear with the top blade resembling a Glaive with a big blue spherical gem attached to the bottom blade and the design of it looks something out of an old fashioned fantasy novel.

Aizen looks firm and confident holding the spear while the alien figure chants an unrecognizable language while he raises his fingers, glowing blue, opens a blue portal signaling for Aizen to go in and Aizen, showing his gratitude by nodding his head, has now left the site while the alien figure levitates in the air to return alongside his master at his throne.

"It seems he is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri, will follow. This one single world will be his and in exchange the universe and soon many others, will be yours to do as you see fit, my master. As for the humans who stand in our way, what can they all do but do nothing but burn in agony?" the alien figure spoke in a dark voice while he and his master look at the crystal ball and will soon witness the events that will shake the Earth to its core.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Unknown NASA Research Facility, United States…2340 Hours**

Somewhere in the outskirts of the unknown forests of the United States, in the night with a full moon, one Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey military aircraft with a unique eagle like emblem on its left and right sides is now flying above the skies. Once when the flying aircraft has flew by the Forest Mountains lies a huge research facility spanning 3 miles with four connected buildings and satellite receivers behind them and a heavy fortified fence separating the facility from the cliff down below. Meanwhile in the facility down below, more than hundreds of scientists, research personnel, civilian tourists, and military soldiers are all evacuating the site.

"An evacuation order has now been confirmed. All personnel evacuate the facility. This is not a drill. All personnel evacuate the facility and head to the nearest designated vehicle and exit." The announcer over the speakers ordered.

While the rest of the facility's population is already preparing to pack up all of the important documents and left the leave the site in the company's hummers and driving out of there, two people still stay behind completely cool and composed in front of the site's helipad that located fifteen feet away from the entrance of the facility building labeled "Building D".

The first person is a Caucasian man in his late 20s to early 30s wearing a simple business suit with the outer blazer being a huge trench coat reaching down to his legs, short black hair and is wearing small square shaped glasses. The other person is a Japanese woman with long flowing dark purple hair, wearing dark sunglasses despite that it is nighttime, and is described to be roughly as the same age as the person next to her but is wearing a blue skintight uniform with the same Eagle logo that was on the Osprey emblazoned on both her arm sleeves, equipped with a handgun on her right side of her belt with three extra ammo clips on her right.

In front of the two people, the still flying Osprey has just found the helipad in front of the two people waiting for it and now, the Osprey's spinning rotors rotated 90 degrees as its spinning rotators is now acting like a helicopter and is now safely landing onto the helipad with the aircraft's landing gear slowly drawn out. In the back of the landed Osprey, the backdoor of the aircraft opened and came out eight soldiers coming down the ramp.

Rather than being dressed in the typical green camouflage uniforms, these soldiers are dressed in dark blue with the same eagle logos labeled on the sleeves of their uniforms but regardless of those deviations from military protocol, they are all armed with military grade M4 machine guns and equipped with other important necessities such as grenades, ammo clips and combat knives and as for headgear, they were all wearing SWAT team style goggles mouthpiece masks covering their identities.

After when all of the blue soldiers have left the Osprey, they've all formed the traditional military salute standing left and right of the aircraft while the last person leaving the aircraft coming out is a tall, proud, and confident man in his early to mid 30s with short black hair, dressed in a similar yet different dark blue military uniform as the same ones as the soldiers behind him are wearing with a long black trench coat wearing over it with two guns in their holsters under his armpits with 6 ammo clips on his left and right sides of his belt, and another distinguishing feature on this figure is the large black eye patch covering his left eye.

"Well, if it isn't the famous head Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. himself, the legendary Roy Mustang. What do we owe the pleasure of such a distinguished visit?" the bespectacled man said.

"It's been a long time, Agent Hughes. I just received news that our special blue cube down below has been acting quite sporadic in the last few hours and that is why I came to see what is the trouble." Mustang clarified.

"Dr. Akagi is already downstairs analyzing what is wrong with it and I have to say, I don't like where this is going if left unchecked." Hughes said.

"I'll take my chances to see this thing through." Mustang reaffirmed but then turned his attention to the woman next to Hughes. "Who is this? I don't remember seeing her in any of my new recruitment files." Mustang questioned and the woman took off her shades to reveal her dark brown eyes.

"Agent Misato Katsuragi reporting for duty, Director Mustang," Misato saluted as she introduced herself. "I couldn't forget the day that you literally roasted Gendo out of his seat of power and later absorbed NERV into S.H.I.E.L.D. and lastly, what happened with what you did to SEELE is also mighty impressive too." Misato chuckled in remembrance and Mustang just smirked at the memory but then remembered the situation they are in and decides to stay professional.

"Yes but we will reminisce on pleasant memories on a later date. Right now, we need a cube to go analyze. Hughes, how long will it be until the entire site is completely evacuated?" Mustang questioned.

"The facility should be clear within approximately half an hour or less, sir." Hughes replied.

"If that is the case, then stay up here and make sure that everyone not assigned to the cube to be all evacuated off the site. Misato, I will leave you in charge of watching over our transport while I meet up with Dr. Akagi down below. Is that understood?" Mustang ordered and Hughes left the two alone and obliged but Misato stayed behind and still has some reservations that need to be relieved.

"Sir, if from what the analysts downstairs are saying maybe true about the Tesseract's energy levels being unstable and dangerous, then evacuation of the whole site may be for nothing." Misato critiqued.

"So you're saying that we should tell everybody to go back to sleep like nothing's wrong then?" Mustang snapped back.

"No, but if the Tesseract's power couldn't be contained then there may not be even any minimum safe distance for everyone to get out safely." Misato said.

"If that is the case, then I want you to get all of the Phase two prototypes shipped out and take some of my men to accompany you and protect the cargo." Mustang declared.

"Is that a new priority over trying to contain the Tesseract?" Misato questioned.

"Until the world comes to a complete stop and everything goes to hell, we still need to act as if it was still spinning on as normal. Now, go ship out the prototypes into the truck and get them out of here. Oh, and I'll tell Ritsuko that you said hi." Mustang said.

"Yes sir and thank you. That Ritsuko is a real piece of work. You three, follow me." Misato replied while she pointed to three of Mustang's men and have them follow her out into another direction while Mustang and his surrounding entourage took the elevator deep underground to arrive at the huge concrete chamber filled with various pieces of lab equipment and computers, scientists, armed guards, and last but not least is a rather peculiar brightly glowing blue cube strapped inside a container mounted in the center with four scientists surrounding it to examine it.

"Tell me what's happening, Dr. Akagi. I thought that NASA didn't authorize you to work on the Tesseract without their approval." Mustang said as he meets up with a young woman of Japanese descent in her mid to late 20s with brown eyes, blonde hair but has brown eyebrows which suggest that her hair may be dyed and is wearing a typical long white lab coat.

"I haven't done anything to it Director Mustang, it just turned on by itself and has been acting sporadically ever since in the last five hours." Ritsuko said as she is looking at the computer monitor stating its slowly growing energy signature while her fellow co-worker scientists got close to the glowing blue cube but only get a small electrical shock in response of trying to touch it.

"So I assumed that you pull the plug at first but it failed right?" Mustang questioned.

"Indeed, she's a powerful energy source. We tried turning it off many times before but it's turning itself back on. In all my years of being a scientist, I have never seen anything like this before. If she reaches peak level…" Ritsuko said in concern.

"We're prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from outer space, how unstable is it now?" Mustang questioned while looking at the stats.

"Well, we don't have a proper harness for it and even now, I still don't have the complete calculations on this thing. As for it being unstable, I wouldn't worry about it. It's throwing some energy interference but nothing harmful, just some small bits of Gamma radiation is all." Ritsuko clarified.

"That could be still harmful." Mustang snapped back. "Where's Agent Hawkeye? I thought that she is supposed to be assigned as the head of security here and to keep watch over you." He asked.

"You mean Riza? Our favorite little hawk is up in her nest as usual." Ritsuko said as she pointed her thumb up high to point to a young woman dressed in her late 20s to early 30s with light brown eyes with long blond hair put up in a bun and is now wearing a dark blue SHIELD uniform with a casual black jacket and has a sniper rifle hanging on a sling by her side sitting idly by the rafters.

"Agent Hawkeye, give me your report and I thought I told you keep close to the doctor and give analysis on what you see." Mustang said in his earpiece while Hawkeye grabs a rope and slides down onto the ground meeting up with Mustang face to face.

"I see better from a distance, sir." Hawkeye said in her defense as she gets close to him while giving Mustang some papers detailing her reports in the facility.

"Okay, have you seen anything that set this thing off?" Mustang questioned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary so far with Akagi all clean. No abnormal contacts, all is normal. If there is any tampering with the cube, I would think that it's not at this end of the doorway." Hawkeye said in her analysis of her report in which it left Mustang rather confused on the matter.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

"Well, the cube can act as a doorway to outer space, right? If here is one door to the other side, then there must be another one that opens the door to here. Whoever is tampering it is trying to come here. I mean, doors open on both sides, right?" Hawkeye clarified.

"Senpai, it's spiking rapidly again!" A short haired female scientist said as she and Ritsuko look at the monitor and then see the Tesseract glowing brighter and brighter with the added bonus of causing a small earthquake that could be felt by the upper levels of the facility with Hughes and Misato looking slightly while they are both doing their jobs of evacuating the remaining personnel still left behind and shipping the classified cargo respectively.

As the blue light from the Tesseract glows more brightly than ever, a powerful blue electrical beam from the Tesseract shot itself from the cube and it went to the big metal platform as the blue light expands, it forms into a portal showing a rather dark and grey desert with a huge fortress inside it as the portal grows and once when the portal grew ten feet into the air, it exploded into lots of bright blue energy as everyone in the room covered their eyes.

Once when the explosion of blue energy deceases, the remaining blue energy flows into the dome-shaped ceiling above while the metal platform below comes three mysterious figures bowing down as their surroundings are filled with fire and steam. Once when everyone in the room uncovered their eyes, they look at the new unidentified figures that have just arrived mysteriously at the platform right in front of them but whatever it means to them, the three new arrivals can't exactly be trusted and so, all of the armed guards and agents along with Mustang's soldier entourage got close to the figures with their guns raised at them.

The three figures are revealed to appear like human beings all dressed in what appears to be old fashioned Japanese kimonos complete with katanas sheathed in their scabbards by their sides, and by distinctive description of the three arrivals, the one on the right is a silver haired, foxy eyed devious fellow and on the left is a dark skinned man with a serious hardened expression on his face while the one in the middle is a rather charismatic but menacing looking figure with slicked back brown hair, piercing brown eyes and is carrying a rather odd looking golden spear with a glowing blue tip.

Whoever these three are to the people in the room, there is a foreboding feeling that wherever these three came from, they are definitely not here to give a friendly hello or declare that they come in peace. As the three figures look up and getting up slowly, all fifteen of the armed guards cocked all of their guns and still have them raised and pointing at the new arrivals.

"Excuse me gentlemen, you are in a restricted area! Identify yourselves! You in the middle, please put down that spear!" Mustang ordered in a firm, assertive tone.

The middle figure looked at the golden spear he has in hands thinking over what he should do with it next and then looks up and decides to hold it up against the people behind the armed guards and blasted a small powerful blue energy beam at them, sending the people flying out of the blasted area but Hawkeye pushed her superior out of the blast in time but another blast from the golden spear, she managed to dodge the blast but was sent to a nearby concrete wall and lost consciousness.

"Gin, Tosen, deal with these cretins." The middle figure ordered as Gin and Tosen used their flash step to speed up their agility and cut down all of the armed guards standing in their way.

"Shoot em dead, Shinso!" Gin declared as he pointed his Zanpakuto to the three armed guards and shot a golden beam of light at the three guards and head right through their heads and they all dropped dead while Tosen unsheathed his Zanpakuto and just went to go and slash his way through them like a hot knife through butter.

After when Gin and Tosen finished their work in slaughtering all of the armed guards who stood in their way, the remaining 5 soldiers came to take care of the one still standing in the platform looking all calm and just when they think that they have the upper hand, the figure has suddenly very quickly unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

While Mustang was slowly regaining his consciousness, he sees the destruction before his very eyes and to his sudden surprise, he sees his soldiers ended up shooting each other while the figure before them smirked smugly over how easy it is to defeat the soldiers in front of him while he is left horrified and confused over what he saw his men doing but looking the mysterious smirking man in front of him, Mustang deduced that whatever this figure had done must have forced his men to kill each other.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye regains her consciousness and struggles to get up on her feet and just when she is about to draw out her pistol, the figure flashstepped to her location and twisted her gun carrying hand. While she struggles to break free, the unidentified figure kept his confident smug smirk on while he gets a quick glimpse at the golden spear he has in his hand and then at the woman in front of him as he had a new idea in mind.

"You have a strong heart." The figure said as he then pointed the now glowing blue tip of the golden spear onto Hawkeye's chest as she starts struggling to resist but her resistance fades as the glowing blue energy starts transferring from the tip of the spear to all the way to her eyes as it turns initially from her light brown eyes, to black as the blue energy goes into her head and then her eyes are now a light blue color and with the transfer of the mind control now complete, Hawkeye lowers her pistol and puts it back into her holster located on her left side of her waist.

After witnessing the shock of seeing Hawkeye being brainwashed and lowering her weapon, he realizes the implication that he is clearly outmatched and would be unwise to take them all down at once and that the figure with the spear is busy brainwashing a surviving random agent as well, Mustang quickly and sneakily head to the location of the Tesseract and takes it out of the vice holding the cube and puts it into the special containment chamber in a silver briefcase and quickly locks it up and tries to leave with it but the figure and his colleagues caught up with him with Gin and Tosen in front of Mustang blocking his escape.

"Please don't, I still need that." The figure said as he eyed the silver briefcase that Mustang has in his hand.

"This does not have to get anymore messier as it is." Mustang said with his back turned to the figure before he turns his head to him slowly.

"Of course it does, I have come too far to stop now. I am Sousuke Aizen of Soul Society and I am burdened with a great purpose." Aizen declared.

"Soul Society; is that a name of a spiritual cult?" Ritsuko questioned as she once got up after finishing checking up on her surroundings with her dead colleagues.

"We have no quarrel with your people. Don't make this any harder for the both of us." Mustang pleaded civilly but Aizen still remains unchanged in his resolve.

"A rodent has no quarrel with a trap." Aizen said metaphorically.

"Are you planning on exterminating us?" Mustang said as he doesn't like the implication of what that metaphor really means.

"I have come with glad tidings of making a world made free." Aizen said as he walked slowly in front of Ritsuko.

"Free from what?" Mustang questioned skeptically.

"Free from the Soul King's grasp and free of beings like you and everyone else here where only the strong like me should reign supreme. Since you are not aware of what I intend, I guess I will say it again as I once said to my former colleagues in Soul Society. No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even the gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on..." Aizen then cut his sentence off and then turned around and pointed the golden spear to Ritsuko's chest and then soon fallen under it spell as her eyes turned black and then into the same blue color as the gem on the spear. "…I will be sitting on it."

"_Great, a self-entitled super-powered bastard with a god complex, how low can we get from here?_" Mustang thought anxiously as he gritted his teeth but kept his calm demeanor. "Is that right? Then what does a guy such as you intend to do with such a claim of trying to become a god despite being godlike already? Are you really certain that once when the almighty god sees you, he will just give up his position to you that easily?" Mustang said calmly while the blue energy behind him is slowly expanding around the dome shaped ceiling.

"Sir, Director Mustang is stalling for time. There is hundred feet of concrete above about to come down on all of us real soon. He means to bury us." A now brainwashed Hawkeye said.

"Like the pharaohs of old." Mustang slightly smirked.

"She's right; the portal is collapsing in on itself. We got less than two minutes to evacuate before everything goes critical." A now brainwashed Ritsuko said. Despite that Aizen knows that he could have easily dispatched Mustang with Kyoka Suigetsu alone, he realizes that having the huge facility collapse on top of him would make bad news for him if he doesn't leave immediately and decides to not use it and flee.

"Before we all die of being crushed, I would like to know how you managed to make my men kill each other because I would like to know what type of trick you've used." Mustang said as he attempts to keep the conversation long enough to keep the arrivals at bay.

"I would love to but you're not worth the trouble and my time is better off elsewhere. Hawkeye is it? Deal with him." Aizen said as he ordered Hawkeye to kill her former superior by drawing her pistol and shot him right in the heart and the head director fell down to the ground now dead as Aizen and his two colleagues along with the brainwashed Hawkeye, Ritsuko, and a brainwashed agent went to Mustang's fallen body to collect the briefcase containing the Tesseract and snatched it as they leave the slowly collapsing chamber.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the loading bay, Misato finishes loading the precious cargo into a transport truck and signals the driver of the truck to go, she then sees Hawkeye, Ritsuko, a random agent and three unexpected new people in out of place clothing that has came into the loading dock to go take a black four seated truck with a flatbed in the back. Of course, Misato finds it rather strange that two of her closest colleagues are all of a sudden packing up to leave without their superior in tow.

"We need this vehicle." Ritsuko said as she was the one holding onto the silver briefcase containing the Tesseract as her and Hawkeye get into the car with the random agent sitting behind the wheel, Hawkeye sitting next to the driver, and Ritsuko sitting in the back with Gin and Tosen sitting next to her as well.

"Who are these three and where's Director Mustang?" Misato questioned as she noted the new arrivals with suspicious eyes glaring at them subtlety.

"We don't know, he told us to transport them out." Hawkeye said in a rather strangely monotone voice that sounds strange even for her. Misato frowned and looked rather hesitant to trust Hawkeye's words but leaves them be as she turns but then gets a rather erratic radio call.

"Katsuragi, do you copy? Hawkeye has turned!" Mustang yells as he struggles to get up pulls out a bullet that was thankfully stuck into the bulletproof vest he has underneath his uniform because if hadn't had that, he would have been a goner.

Meanwhile, Misato got the message and quickly rolled out of the way as the brainwashed Hawkeye draws her gun and begins to shoot at her repeatedly. Misato then quickly draws her own gun and fires back while she takes cover behind the concrete pillars. Hawkeye continues firing at Misato until she gets into the black truck and it accelerated out into the tunnels with Aizen smirking as he leans and holds onto the truck's flatbed as they drive away.

"They've stolen the Tesseract! Shut them down!" Mustang yells as he runs away from the chamber as the blue cosmic energy surrounding the dome-shaped ceiling starts expanding rapidly and is sucking up the surrounding debris into its core and electrical sparks shooting everywhere within its vicinity.

As the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. runs for the nearest exit for evacuation, Misato leaps into a black Jeep's left window and prepare to drive after the new arrivals with Hawkeye and Ritsuko in their wake while also calling for additional back up to go chase after the rouge truck heading out into the deep tunnels.

"All remaining units underground, we got a rouge black truck stealing our precious cargo and have already gotten to the tunnels! Apprehend them!" Misato shouted into the Jeep's radio as she races off to pursue the fleeing truck while two additional black Jeeps have came out of the other tunnel paths and have now joined the chase.

At the fleeing truck, Aizen just only smirks at how he thought of the normal humans pursuing him in their Jeeps were just plain pitiful because of him thinking that if he could just use his powers on them, they would all be gone in an instant but since he's on the flatbed of a moving truck, he is forced to limit his movements and reduce the risk of slipping or falling out of the truck by using the golden spear he has in hands and fire a huge blue energy blast into the hood of the first Jeep in pursuit in which it skids out of control and crashed into the mounted stairwell and has flipped upside down once when it stopped moving.

As the facility starts shaking with a lot of debris falling down, quakes getting stronger and sparks sparking everywhere, Mustang dashes his way out as he heads into a stairwell instead of an elevator while at the top of the facility, Hughes guides his fellow agents out through the doors while the earthquake down below gets larger and then sees the two agents fall down on the short stairs while taking the crate full of big silver cases.

"No, just leave them and get going! Go! Go!" Hughes told his fellow agents as tells them to forget the cases as they were all leaving in a big hurry.

As Hughes gets the remaining agents out, back into the tunnels, Misato and another fellow Jeep are still in pursuit of the runaway truck and as the tunnels behind them are beginning to slowly collapse in on itself, they accelerate as fast as they could to outrun the falling debris but Aizen used the golden spear to blast the ceilings of the tunnels and the falling debris has hit the hood of the second car and only hit the trunk of Misato's Jeep but Misato kept on going by trying to shoot at the tires of the fleeing truck but failed to get the mark.

In the fleeing truck, Hawkeye opens her passenger door's window and grabbed onto the behind of her seat and leaned out of the window and shot the front right wheel of Misato's Jeep and it is now skidding out of control and hit into the wall onto the left while some of the rubble hit her car but despite that, the car is still operable and decides to still go chase after them with the damaged car not giving up.

As the car chase down in the tunnels continues on, up on the surface, Hughes has now successfully rounded up all of the remaining scientists and armed guards into the transport truck with him entering it as the last one and checking if everyone is clear, he prepares to call Mustang.

"Director Mustang, we're all clear on the surface. I've already radioed your pilots to get ready to take off! You need to get out of there fast!" Hughes called into his radio as the transport truck has now accelerated out of the slowly breaking infrastructure surrounding the entire site.

Hearing the urgent message, Mustang has finally made it out of the building and sees the Osprey already preparing to take off, he rushes into the back ramp of the Osprey as it prepares to take off while the ground shakes and the surrounding buildings starting to crumble.

As for the ever growing huge unstable blue portal starts consuming the entire chamber, it shrinks into a small ball and then explodes into a powerful supernova full of blue light as it has swallowed up the entire research facility in one fell swoop as the former facility now collapses in of itself with Mustang looking down from his window with his good eye while Hughes looks horrified at the damage caused as his transport truck is accelerating as fast it could to avoid being caught in the collapsing facility as huge shockwaves broke the ground and sending everything into the deep collapsing crater below.

Back in the slowly collapsing tunnel, Misato's Jeep is starting to slowly breaking down much to her frustration as the collapsing tunnel with the falling debris is slowly catching up to her but she refuses to give up as she tries to accelerate to the fleeing rouge truck but there is nothing that she can do now with the car breaking down with the rocks falling on top of her Jeep as the quake now stopped but her Jeep is buried under a heavy rock slide.

With the last pursuing vehicle now incapacitated, the fleeing truck contain our escaping felons have finally made it out of the exit and are now on their way to head out of the site but just when they were going to call it a perfect escape, a flying Osprey with its rotors in a 90 degree angle is seen hovering in the sky 10 feet high blowing lots of dust everywhere but has the fleeing truck in its sight and for Aizen being in the flatbed seeing the flying vehicle in his way is impressed with how resilient and determined the weak non-super powered humans are in their pursuit of him but he feels that now that he's out of the collapsing tunnel, he finds it rather annoying and can now no longer hold back his strength.

"What do you want us to do to them, sir?" The first male pilot asked.

"Weber, just pulverize them with the Gatling gun!" Mustang ordered.

"But aren't Agent Hawkeye and Dr. Akagi with them? They'll be shredded if they aren't getting out of the way!" The second female pilot exclaimed.

"I know the risks, Mao. They have been brainwashed by the enemy with some unknown force and there's nothing I can think of that will save them while defeating Aizen and his two cohorts. I'm sorry for doing this but, destroy them. We can't let Aizen go free with the Tesseract and if sacrificing Hawkeye and Akagi will do that, then so be it." Mustang said solemnly as Mao and Weber looked hesitant for a few seconds but then decided to follow on Mustang's orders.

As the Osprey opens up the Gatling gun hidden under its belly, it fires at the surroundings of fleeing truck in attempt to stop their escape with Mustang looking through the cockpit alongside the Osprey's pilots with Mustang holding his calm but crossed demeanor as he watches in hopes of stopping Aizen and his cohorts but after the heavy fire, something unexpected happened.

Mustang and the pilots witness the entire aircraft vehicle being engulfed in some sort of huge black box and in a few seconds, the Osprey is struck in critical condition where its Gatling gun mounted under its belly is destroyed and both of its wings have been blown out and now the falling aircraft is now spinning out of control and with that, Mustang had to use his quick thinking in quickly opening the back ramp door and then gets his two pilots out with the three jumping about a safe five feet away from the ground as their fallen aircraft vehicle crashed into the ground exploding into pieces.

As Aizen smirks as he and his crew drive away with no one pursuing them, Mustang pulls out his Glock pistol out of his pistol and kept firing three shots at the fleeing car but it has already been out of Mustang's range as the car drives away leaving Mustang frustrated as put back his pistol back into its holster as he pulls out his radio as Hughes is contacting him.

"Director Mustang, are you alright? Do you copy?" Hughes said as he called through the radio.

"The Tesseract is with the hostile force. The pilots and I seem to be okay with some minor scrapes. Katsuragi, do you copy?" Mustang answered.

"I am completely banged up. There's still many men trapped behind the rubble, don't know about any survivors." Misato groaned in pain as her head is grazed as she is slightly covered in blood by her forehead as she kicks down the wrecked windshield as her Jeep's doors were all blocked as she slowly crawls out to witness the damage being done.

"Katsuragi, give the general call. I want every single soul not working rescue to go search for that briefcase. Hughes, get back to the base and round up as much help as you could find. This is a level seven. As of now, we are at war." Mustang declared as Hughes and Misato looked thoughtfully of what has happened before deciding to recollect their composures and follow their orders.

"Sir, what do we do now?" Hughes questioned as Mustang puts down his radio thoughtfully and drew a big sigh as he looks at the wrecked vehicle before him as he clenches his fist. Mustang then drew back the radio back to his face and replied in a calm and firm voice…

"Assemble the team, we're getting ready."

**To Be Continued…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes: **Now that we finally get the prologue out of the way, we are all ready to kick off the series! As for who would be chosen as the real main heroes of the story, I'm not going to tell you! *snickers*

As noted in the title, phase one will be a loose adaptation of the movie but it has its own twists and with that, the series will go in its own direction in time.

I know the question that many of you will be asking is will there be any Marvel characters showing up in future chapters? All I could say is besides a possible cameo from everyone's favorite merc with the mouth who loves breaking the fourth wall, don't hold your breath on that one although there is an idea of me visiting the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes universe that I am tempted in getting.

Anyways, don't forget to leave a review!

Lastly, since this series will introduce loads and loads of characters from various series, I'll put in a list of new characters appearing so far in every chapter. With that in mind, here's the list of characters appearing so far and which series they originate from.

**Fullmetal Alchemist (Hiromu Arakawa):** Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye

**Bleach (Tite Kubo):** Sousuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen

**Neon Genesis Evangelion (Hideaki Anno):** Misato Katsuragi, Ritsuko Akagi

**Full Metal Panic! (Shinji Gotou)**: Melissa Mao, Kurz Weber


End file.
